moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
01: Operation Blockbuster/walkthrough
This is the Walkthrough for the first Mission of the Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Campaign. Mission: Retrieve the intel and get out safely. Objective 1: Infiltrate the Intel Room. After the Cut scene, the player will take control of Corporal James Walker. As the helicopter flies ahead, KPR troopers appear on a rooftop across; there are four of them. Once they're executed, as you approach the LZ (Landing Zone),a KPR helicopter is seen trying to take off and more KPR troops appear on the rooftop. There is a gas tank next to the helipad, shoot at it, and it will explode, also killing all KPR troopers on the roof, and starting another cut scene of it flying around until it crashes. The cut scene ends with the helicopter hovering over a partially-destroyed building, and after Pvt Kelly and Pvt Colt rappel into a hole, you will then be prompted to make a slide-down gesture to proceed. As you enter the hole, pvt Kelly and pvt Colt are opening fire on KPR troopers in a long hallway. The hallway has many barricades, use them to dodge enemy fire. You can choose wether or not to kill them, as eventually, a friendly HELO arrives and guns them down anyway. Objective 2: Clear the Intel Room. Once they are eliminated, you are prompted to hop over a fallen desk (keep the joystick forward to mantle), and moved into a larger room with more barricades and KPR Troopers (Upon entering, there is a crate with ammo, collect it if necessary). As you clear the room, there are two stairways to access the control room (there are seven broken glass panels where KPR Troopers are visible, and vulnerable to fire} where there are multiple KPR soldiers guarding the intel. Objective 3: Download the Intel. Kill the KPR troops, then head toward the computer and interact with it. Objective 4: Protect Computer Hostiles will come in and attack. Kill all hostiles until the intel is done downloading. Objective 5: Retrieve the Intel Once the downloading is finished, and all enemies are killed, retrieve the intel. Objective 6: Evac in helicopter Head down towards either staircase across the room, follow Kelly, and you'll see the HELO. As Colt goes in first and pulls in Kelly, the HELO will be shot down killing Colt, an unnamed soldier, and Kelly. Objective 7: Meet up with Turner Head down towards some rubble, and follow a path to the floor beaneath with the destroyed HELO, where two KPR soldier are guarding. They can be killed in two ways, though the first method is part of the tutorial. #Walk behind them and knife them #Shoot them down. Objective 8: Clear the Room Head towards the elevator and interact with the cables, and you arrive at the top of an elevator, and proceed to open a hatch to get in. It is partially cut off from the room, so, as part of the tutorial, crouch to get through. You will enter a large lobby, with Pvt. Harris, and Pvt. Wilson. There are about 20 enemies, so use the barricades for cover. Follow Pvt Harris. He will lead you into a room that is collapsing, resulting in his death, and you are prompted to slide left and right to reach Cpt. Turner, who is waiting for you across the rubble. Objective 9: Reach Evac Zone Follow Cpt Turner, after an air strike, he will lead you to a large street, there is another ammo crate you can pick up if necessary. There are several enemies'' ''along the path to the evac, about 10-13 per areas that need to be cleared before moving on. Follow Turner until you meet up with Mendoza and Torres. Objective 10: Take the RPG Grab the RPG a few feet away, and take down the pillar that has the HUD saying "destroy". Then reload and take the second one down as well. Objective 11: Reach Evac Zone Follow Cpt. Turner again, and enter a building, reach the roof. An Overwatch will show up and attack, though you and Turner will jump out the window, land beneath, and slide left to avoid the falling debris. Follow Turner again, and you can also collect ammo from another ammo crate on the way. You will come across some enemies, you could take them out silently, or just shoot. Follow Turner again, this time you meet Malone and Bailey, assist them in taking out some hostiles. Once they are killed, move into the theater. Objective 12: Clear the Evac Zone Clear the evac zone, then plant C4 to enter a room to flank the turret. Once you clear the room of enemies, take command of the turret, and wipe out incoming KPR forces. Category:Guides